


The unwanted Hawk

by Effystar



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effystar/pseuds/Effystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Clint Barton became Agent Barton</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up with this story in my head and I had to write it down....not really sure where it was going, let me know if you have any idea's :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Please note that i do not have a beta reader all the mistakes are mine, Dislexia is a bitch.
> 
> Thanks for reading it <3

Ever since he was a small kid he had been good at hiding and going unnoticed for long periods of time. To this day he thanks those skills for keeping him and Barney safe at the orphanage, watching his brother get picked on from the safety of the air vents to then exact his revenge on them while they slept.

It didn't take them long to realize it was Clint's doing, meaning he spent more time in solitary. He always knew out of the two of them he was the less desirable, no one wanted the troublesome fuck up. Barney always managed to charm the pants off prospective foster parents, before creating a fuss about him being split up from his brother. This usually meant they got left behind...again.

Clint knew he was unwanted.

That's why he began hiding more, began focusing on escaping more. He started acting better just so him and Barney would be allowed outside time, till the day they finally got out, and they ran for it. Clint felt like they had been running for ages, his legs aching as he ran with his brother close behind him. 

"Clint wait up, slow down!" Barney yelled at his brother wheezing every word out.

By the time they had finally stopped running they were both hunched over, their bodies struggling to take in the needed air to fill their lungs.

After a couple days they found a circus that was more than happy to take in two fit boys who were ready for work. Finally Clint found somewhere that he could call home, he was taken under the wing of the master swordsman, Clint finally felt important and took in everything that he was taught like a sponge.

Before long Clint was behind a bow hitting bulls-eyes like it was nothing, he knew in the back of his head he kept at it to keep his mentor happy. That was until the day he found Barney and the swordsman embezzling money from his beloved circus, his home, he took to confronting both of them threatening to turn them over to the police. He pleaded with Barney to stop damaging there home!

In negotiation terms it didn't go so well, Clint took a hell of a beating and as the circus train left he looked as his brother through his bruised eyes before feeling him push him off the moving carriage an into the dirt below.

He will never forget that day, the pain of falling, the feeling of his shoulder dislocating as he hit the ground and rolled to a halt. That was nothing compared to the pain of his brother leaving him.

A few months passed before he was back with a circus, but this time he had built up a persona for himself as the 'worlds greatest marksman' he was no longer the unwanted Clint Barton, he was now the crowd loved Hawkeye! Months an months of doing the same tricks always hitting the bull’s-eye, with out even looking, months of hooking up with random girls that used the 'I love men with bows' line to get in his pants. 

Until that one day when he got a visitor, he will always remember that day, a man in a perfectly pressed suit was waiting for him as he walked out of his tent an towards his makeshift nest.

"Clint? Clinton Barton?" The suit called out

"Who wants to know? If it’s about my brother, he can go to hell" Clint snapped back.

The suit walked up closer to him, Clint took a second to take the man in, he looked well groomed and smelled of expensive cologne, he reeked of cop. 

"Look dude, what ever Barney did I have nothing to do with it, why are cops snooping around me?" He looked at the man

"I'm not a cop, and I'm here to offer you a job you can't refuse" the suit smiled "is there somewhere private we can talk?"

Clint hated the fact that he couldn't get a read on this guy, it made him nervous, he just gave in and started walking towards his nest knowing the man was following.

"Welcome to my humble abode" he joked to the man. His nest was a joke it was simply a bed in a box, his room was covered with arrows and bows that he spent his sleepless nights working on "I know it's not much but it's home" he said as he threw his bow on his bed, not sure why he felt it was necessary to apologize for his home to this suit, who casually leant on his doorframe as he clearly composed his thoughts.

"Mr. Barton, my name is Phil Coulson I work for the strategic homeland intervention enforcement logistic division. We have been monitoring you and we think we could use your skills" he kept his eyes locked on Clint, watching his face change with this new knowledge. 

"I'm sorry but that name is one hell of a mouthful...." He said as he was trying to take in everything that was just said to him.

"If you prefer you can call it S.H.I.E.L.D" Phil smiled "look I know it is a lot to take in but we would like to offer you full training, lodging and payment of course"

"Training? What do you want me to be? Robocop or something? Or S.H.I.E.L.D's butt buddy" Clint still struggling to understand everything this man was saying, finally the file he had been eyeing was handed over to him.

"Like I said I know it's a lot to take in, I don't expect an answer right now but I need it before you leave town, here is my card, everything is explained in the file. I hope to hear from you soon Mr. Barton" Phil got up and walked out the door leaving Clint to absorb everything he had just been told.

Looking down at the file with the huge bird logo emblazoned on the front, his heart dropped, he wasn't sure If this was something he couldn’t get someone to read to him, fuck! With all there so-called monitoring they never realized he couldn't fucking read. He spent the rest of the night with his finger tracing the outline of the bird of the shield logo, before finally sitting up and calling the suit.

Swallowing all his pride he waiting for Phil to pick up, it was 4am he knew it would probably go to voicemail, just another 9-5 suit. 

"Agent Coulson" 

Clint was shocked when he heard that voice pick up; he didn't even sound like he had been woken up.

"Uh hi it's Clint" god could he sound anymore awkward 

"Mr. Barton, you must be a quick reader"

He felt an anger pang in his chest "funny you say that, I think you got some wrong Intel and I were you I would start firing people" he joked

"Wrong Intel? So you’re not the world’s greatest marksman? Are you sure? I've seen your arm muscles you can easily pull back that bow!"

Was the suit flirting with him! This was not helping him admit defeat. "What no I am it's just I uh I can't...uh" he kept stumbling on his words " I can't read the file you gave me"

He automatically felt the tone of the conversation change "oh! Of course I'm terribly sorry Mr. Barton I will be there in 5 minutes to rectify the issue"

And with that the line went dead, Clint let out a groan, as he laid back down on his bed surrounded by his bows "could that of been anyone embarrassing, fuck" he covered his face with a pillow.

As he said with in 5 minutes Phil was back in Clint's room, after a couple minutes of him staring at Clint as he slipped into sweat pants he cleared his throat. " I can read it to you if you like or I can get J.A.R.V.I.S to do it for you?" He looked at Clint who's face flushed "an just so you know at S.H.I.E.L.D reading isn't a big part of your job and we can work around it or even work on that skill" he smiled at Clint, trying to make the situation more comfortable for the both of them.

Clint finally sighed as to almost admit defeat "you can read it, I don't think I can deal with another person knowing about this" his head dropped into his hands and he heard Phil chuckle, he snapped his head up "what?"

"J.A.R.V.I.S is a artificial intelligence program that Mr. Stark created, but I'm more than happy to read to you" he said as he perched on the edge of the bed, making sure not to disturb the bows.

Phil's voice was so calming that Clint couldn't help but get lost in his mind as he read the file aloud, only half taking in what the man was saying.

"....so basically I would be your handler on all your missions and training, I truly think you would be a perfect addition to the program" Phil finished, letting his eyes drape across the archers chiseled body "what do you say? Freedom from the circus!"

Clint shook his head, pushing the haze from his mind "but the circus is my home!" He snapped, "it may not pay well but they are my family"

Phil was shocked by this comment, taking a deep breath he carried on "Mr. Barton I meant no disrespect, but do you really see the circus as your be all and end all? When you could be using your skills for the greater good? Plus stark wants to work with R&D for better arrows for you" he said looking around at all the bows. 

"Tony stark knows who I am?"

"Of course the director and I debriefed him on you before I headed out here, the man is already working on a prototype for an exploding arrow" Phil's heart jumped as he watched Clint's mouth curl into a smile.

Clint looked around his room " I can't just leave....can I?" He looked at Phil hoping to get some sort of answer.

"That's a decision you will have to make on your own" Phil said as he stood up, "it's not my place to tell you what to do, I'm not your handler yet" he joked with that he left Clint in the room on his own to think more about the offer.

Phil's car was cold on the journey back to his hotel on the outskirts of town, the room closest to the fire exits for a quick escape. He placed his hand on his weapon out of habit as he unlocked the door. The hotel room was plain and as per usual his training taught him to make it look like no one was even in the room. He threw his wallet and keys on the cupboard by the door and sat down on the bed as the slow rising sun peeked through the cheap curtains, as per his mind wouldn't let him sleep so he pulled the bottle of whiskey out of his bag and began writing his tedious notes on this mission. 3 glasses in the liquor finally began to make his eyelids heavy and he moved to the bed with his stark pad to type up more notes, within minutes he was asleep.

Clint was back in the circus world that morning, his mind was running through all the pros and cons of joining the strategic homeland..... S.H.E.I.L.D, he walked around the base camp of his so called home trying to thing of what was really keeping him here. When his mind drew a blank he pulled out his phone and dialed Phil's number.

He felt his phone going off in his pants pocket, bringing him back into the room, he hazily dragged the phone to his ear. 

His voice was harsh from last nights whiskey "Phil...Agent Coulson" he answered his head steadily pounding, so he chose the smart decision of keeping his eyes closed.

"Oh shit did I wake you?" Clint felt like an idiot " I can call back" he fidgeted 

"Uh no sorry what's the problem Mr. Barton?" He tried shaking off his hangover to give his full attention to his call. 

"Oh I... Are you sure you don't want me to call back you sound like hell!"

"Whiskey and me are angry at each other this morning" he laughed "now spit it out Barton so I can go back to hating my life in peace" Phil responded

Clint took a deep breath in "I'm in" he closed his eyes while he waited for the response, half expecting it to be some far fetched joke as no one ever really wanted him.

Phil sighed "perfect, ill be by to get you and we can get you to headquarters by this evening" he started to lift his body off the bed as he let out a painful groan, his head pounding even more

"You sound like hell Phil, I think you can wait off on getting me and eat some food!" He laughed 

"Are you asking me to breakfast Barton" he groaned "that's kinda against protocol" he laughed

Clint felt his face flush, how did this man have such power! "Hey I was just suggesting you eat your hangover away and maybe stay away from the whiskey" 

Phil couldn’t help but let out a tired laugh “Ill be by later to get you Mr., Barton, but for now I will take your advice”

“Good choice “ Clint responded as he hung up the phone, he headed back to his room to pack up his belongings, which like always would pretty much fit on his back.

Guess it was time to move on.


	2. To sign your life away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint goes to the S.H.I.E.L.D HQ

The day seemed to be taking forever for Clint; maybe the fact that he knew it was his last day with everyone. He felt a bit like a headless chicken waiting on Phil to show up to take him away from his home.

Phil rolled over after a couple more hours of trying to sleep off his hangover, he finally realized it was a lost cause and got up and called the Director.

“Sir it’s Agent Coulson, the target is on board I will be picking him up and bringing him back to HQ. I expect us to be back there by tomorrow afternoon” he sat up in bed trying to push out the creases in his pants.

“Good job agent, see you then” The director said as he ended the call

Phil let out a groan as he stood up feeling his entire body stretch, aching from the awkward position he passed out in last night, he shuffles over to the bathroom to clean up before going to get the new Agent.

By the time the afternoon rolls around Clint feels like he may of dreamed the entire thing, I mean why would any one want him for there company he’s just a man with a bow. He starts getting ready for that evenings show, trying not to show any disappointment on his face but his body cant help but slump. He spends most of his time prepping for his act and constantly checking his phone, “Maybe this was all a dream” he thinks.

Phil has never been this late in his life, even though he didn’t specify a time he feels so behind. “That’s the last time I drink whiskey while on a mission” he thinks as he jumps into the car and heads towards the circus and of course the traffic is insane so he flicks on his flashing lights and bombs it down the freeway.

Clint had just about given up hope when he hears someone calling his name.

“Yo Clint there is some suit here to see you, want me to kick his ass?”

Clint rushes over “No man that’s fine” he says to the man ushering Phil away from the man. “I was beginning to think you took my advice of sleeping to heart and had died or something” he joked 

“Mr. Barton I’m terribly sorry for keeping you waiting all day, but as I said on the phone the devil that is whiskey got the best of me”

Clint laughed “You know Phil, Mr. Barton was my dad, you can call me Clint if you like”

Phil smiled knowing that once all the paperwork was signed he would have to go back to calling him by his last night he relished this moment “Well then…Clint…are you ready?”

“let me just get my stuff and we can head out” he smiles to Phil as he heads towards his room, once inside he grabs his backpack and bows and looks around as if to say a final goodbye and walks out the door, “Okay lets do this boss!” he says as they walk towards the car park.

After a couple moments of silence Clint had to ask “Do I have to call you Boss now? Because I prefer Phil!” 

Phil laughed, “I go by Agent Coulson” he gestured towards the car opening the trunk and offering to take Clint’s bags.

The car journey was long but Clint as always kept on alert his eyes scanning the horizon trying to pick out any threats to there safety, by the time they finally made it to the awaiting jet he was exhausted.

“This jet will take us to HQ, the director knows that we are on our way, he will be there to talk you through all the paperwork and to show you around” Phil said trying to ease the archer into walking on board with no doubts “ I have copies of all the documentation he will be showing you tomorrow, if you want I can read it to you tonight” Phil smiled.

“Uh…yea sure….thanks” Clint responded slinging his backpack over his shoulder and picking up his bows. At least he didn’t have to go through that awkward moment again he thought.

“Clint, don’t worry that issue can be our little secret” Phil said noticing the worry on Clint’s face “ Plus as your handler I can be around to help you combat it, so its no longer a problem”. He pointed to one of the seats, watching Clint place his bag on the floor and sit.

Phil placed his com in his ear and walked towards the pilot “Okay target is on board and we can take off boys, what is our ETA to HQ” his professionalism slipped so easily back into his voice.

“ETA is 3 hours and 20 minutes sir, would you like me to alert Director Fury?”

“Yes thank you” he responded as he took his seat next to Clint.

“So they call you Sir, and I have to call you Agent….am I signing up to work in the Matrix? Because that would be fucking awesome….wait am I Neo?” Clint started rambling.

“No this isn’t the matrix Clint” he couldn’t help but laugh “with S.H.I.E.L.D I am the highest ranking agent, well that is below the Director, so they tend to show me some respect around here” he buckled his seatbelt “now lets get down to business”

During that 3 hour flight Phil took his time going over every aspect of the contract that Clint would have to go over with the Director, making sure if there was anything Clint didn’t quite get he would go over it again, he really wanted to stick by his words when he said that him not being able to read wasn’t a huge deal. As the jet got closer to HQ his com headset awoke and he began hearing the feed from inside. “Oh good” he said out loud, making Clint give him a strange look.

“oh sorry I just heard on my headset that Mr, Stark is at HQ so you may be able to talk to him about your new equipment” he said as he pointed to the bows at his feet.

“Sir we will be touching down in 15 minutes, I alerted the Director and he will be there when we touch down” the pilot spoke up

“Thank you”

Phil smiled at Clint “ready to see your new home? And are you happy with everything we went over?”

Clint shifted in his seat “uh I guess”

By the time the jet landed Clint’s leg was uncontrollably shaking from nerves, he really had no idea what he was about to walk into. I mean he knew Phil…Agent Coulson would be there for most of the way but he felt like a blinded hawk. When the door to the jet opened Clint finally got to see the Director, he stood so sternly a black leather coat draping around his body, its tips touching his boots. His face had seen a few wars and his left eye is covered in scratches and a black eye patch. His stance was strictly military and it even made Clint straighten up and feel about 2 inches tall, to be frank he scared the shit out of Clint.

“Director this is the target, director Fury meet Clinton Barton” Phil said as he gestured towards Clint who was walking down the ramp

“Clint, uh you can call me Clint” he piped up and stuck out his hand 

“This way Clinton” Director Fury said walking towards the building, Clint looked at Phil who just let a brief smile dance across his face as he began to follow the director as well.

“Sir I have briefed Mr. Barton on everything here he just needs to sign the documents. He is very eager to see the grounds he will be working on and to get settled” Phil said as he was now walking next to Fury

“Thank you Agent, I will get him back to you shortly, so you can show him around. Stark is in R&D working on some new fangled piece of tech for Col. Rogers, maybe take this one down there too” Fury tipped his head towards Clint while he spoke and then opened his office door gesturing for Clint to go inside.

“Yes sir, Do you need a witness for the paperwork” Phil enquired hoping to be able to stay with Clint and help him with any issues he might have.

“No thank you Agent, I will call you when he is done” with that Fury closed the door.

Phil slumped down on the wall outside Fury’s office, after everything today he still felt exhausted, he took his free time as a moment to go to his office and catch some shut eye.

Clint walked into the office; the wall behind the desk was plastered with accommodations and photos of the director with important people. With out even thinking he scanned the room for all his possible escape routes and took mental notes on the layout.

“Sit, Please” the Director boomed from behind Clint, who dropped into the seat in front of the large mahogany desk, which made him feel like he was in the principles office. “Mr. Barton, as I was told Agent Coulson went over all the paperwork with you, do you have any questions regarding your role?” he asked

Clint sat there for a minute trying to think of everything he wanted to ask, he did really have so many questions but the only thing that managed to escape his lips was “Uh sir why me?”

“Mr. Barton we have been watching your progress since you started with the swordsman, you have a natural tact for archery, and we think that your skills would be used better here than at your circus” Fury stated as he clasped his hands in front of his mouth.

Clint liked the fact that they knew about the swordsman but did they know the bad side to his mentor as well, finally his brain was beginning to link together useable sentences. “ Phil..Uh Agent Coulson stated that I would be on missions and have targets, who are these targets?” he asked as he shifted in his seat, at least the question made it seem like he had really listened to what Phil had said.

“Targets are assigned when they become a threat, but everything we know about them will be passed along to your handler and then passed down to you” Fury cleared his throat “your handler is of course Agent Coulson, he is one of the best in the field count yourself lucky on that one. Any more questions or are you happy to sign your life over?” Fury let out a unconvincing laugh.

“Sign my life away sir?” Clint was starting to get worried “Ph…uh agent Coulson didn’t say that”

Fury just laughed at the mans confusion “ Mr. Barton it was joke” he began to collect up all the pages that Clint had to sign as he watched the archer’s face flush with embarrassment. He laid them all out on the desk in front of him “If you could just sign these sheets we can get you back to Agent Coulson and off to R&D with Stark” he said as he shoved a pen in Clint’s hand.

Clint’s face was burning red as the pen was thrust into his hand, Slowly he looked over the pages that were spread over the desk, acting like he understood what he was looking at, he began signing his life over to S.H.I.E.L.D.

“Agent Coulson your man is ready for retrieval” Fury said into his ear piece, sticking out his hand towards Clint “Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Barton, Agent Coulson will show you to your living quarters.” He looked up at the door to the office opening “Agent you are dismissed”


	3. Agent Clinton Barton

"Agent... Aaaaggggeeeent agent" Clint kept saying that word over and over in his head, he wasn't going to lie he liked the way it sounded it made h feel important... Almost wanted.

Phil walked him to the living quarters to put down his baggage. " here is your room agent Barton, they put your bed up high so you have a legitimate nest" he smiled as he looked up at the bunk, watching Clint take in his living quarters which were about 10 times the size of what he had at the circus.

"What's this?" Clint asked staring at empty plexiglass that had Hawkeye written below it, his hand instinctively ran across the writing.

"That's where your suit will live, we haven't made it yet because we weren't sure on sizing" Phil smiled at Clint's reaction

"Suit? Am I a superhero now?" He laughed

"We prefer the term agent, but you are working for the good guys now, come on there is a lot more to see and do" he walked towards the door, with Clint following close behind.

Phil walked him around the base, pointing out important things to him until they finally got to R&D. The door ha a state of the art J.A.R.V.I.S controlled lock, Phil was no stranger to these and entered his code and got his eye ready for the Retina scan, finally the door clicked open.

"Welcome Agent Coulson" JARVIS boomed

"Hello Jarvis, could you please alert Mr. Stark that I am here with Agent Barton" 

"Of course sir"

"So that's a JARVIS?" Clint asked trying to see where the voice was coming from

"Yep, trust me before you know it you will realize how much your life needed a JARVIS" Phil walked deeper into the department.

"Agent!" Tony called from his work desk, which was situated in the Corner. The room was full of random machines that he was still working on, he was surrounded by robots helping him with his current project. He batted away the robot closest to him as he got up and faced them. His face was marked with oil an he looked like he hadn't slept for days, the arc reactor softly glowing through his stark industries t-shirt.

"So this is the prodigal archer you didn't shut up about agent Coulson?" Tony stuck out his hand to Clint "incase you have been living under a rock I'm Tony Stark, you must be..."

"Agent Clinton Francis Barton of S.H.I.E.L.D sir" JARVIS chimed up before Clint could even open his mouth.

"Uh yea what he said but I prefer Clint" he said nervously, how did the computer already know him

"Well Clint.. I have been working on some fun things for your arrival" Tony had a devilish grin on his face "and I am making up plans to create a archery range here for you, and I would love your input" he began unrolling blue prints that flickered to life and became 3D before Clint's eyes.

"Uh okay, sure" Clint was trying to hide the excitement of getting to meet Tony Stark as the glow of the blue prints lit up his face.

"Right I will leave you two to play" Phil finally piped up " Clint if you need anything my office is room 736, JARVIS will be able to direct you" he smiled as he walked towards the exit "an Stark don't damage him to badly we actually would like to use him as an agent"

Clint threw a worried look at Phil as he walked out the door 

"Don't worry bird boy I'm not gunna kill you, that's the doctors job when you do your physical! Ha!" Tony walked around his lab picking up random pieces of metal

"Physical? Great! Phil never mentioned that" Clint sighed 

"Ah ha!" Tony yelled out, his head was now under a work bench, he popped up with a arrow in his hand but it had no tip "see my idea with this, changeable tips...it means ill have to fashion you a bow and quiver that will have controls and will allow you to select your desired tip....pretty awesome right" Tony was clearly into his toys, but everything he was saying did sound pretty awesome. "Did you bring a bow? Ha! What am I saying I bet you brought 20 of them"

"5 actually” Clint piped up, as Tony pointed to him, now engrossed in another project 

"Go get one I need to get JARVIS to scan it to work on your new one" he ordered Clint "JARVIS please show bird boy how to get back to his quarters"

"Yes sir, agent Barton if you could please follow the red lights on the floor I will show you how to get back to your quarters" JARVIS responded

"Uh... Thanks" Clint felt so uncomfortable, talking to a computer as he watched a little red light shine in the floor he headed out the door. Walking around the base alone was so different; he really took in the feel of the place and all the people mindlessly shuffling around. When he finally made it back to his quarters he took a moment to look around at the other doors around his, taking note of the one with the red white and blue shield emblazoned on the door. He grabbed his favorite bow and headed back towards R&D this time with out the assistance of JARVIS.

The door lock of the lab clicked open as he got closer.

"Agent Barton for you sir" JARVIS boomed making Clint jump.

"Give it to me" Tony Said holding out his hand for the bow.

"You know there are words like please and thank you" Clint said as he handed him the bow

"Yea well I have daddy issues, nobody's perfect" he responded "JARVIS can you please scan this bow and put up a 3d model for me"

"Certainly sir"

Within a matter of seconds a bow popped up and rotated as Tony used his hands to manipulate the image "okay bird boy what do you like and dislike about this bow" and with that Tony and Clint spent the next couple of hours deconstructing and reconstructing the image. Tony even got Clint to hold the bow so JARVIS could scan that in as well.

"Agent Coulson for you sir"

"Always checking up on us agent" Tony joked "see your newest recruit is still breathing, I don't kill everything I touch"

"Just coming by to take Agent Barton for his physical" Phil responded, brushing off the sarcastic tone in Tony's voice.

Tony made a shooing motion with his hand at Clint "you can have him agent I have everything I need"

Clint got up from the lab stool he had perched on, grabbing his bow he followed Phil out of the door.

"So this physical? Anything I need too know?" Clint enquired

"Just your basic fitness test, the doctors on base are very good at what they do agent you have no need to worry" Phil smiled " we have all gone through it"

Clint still felt nervous he was never the sporty type, I mean he worked out in the sense of shooting arrows but he never actively tried to get fit.

Phil's hand clasped his shoulder "don't look so worried...it's impossible to fail" his hand squeezed " so what did you think of the amazing Tony Stark? You guys bond over bows?"

Clint laughed, "the man knows what he wants and is dedicated to making new technology and plastering his name all over it"

Phil just let out a sigh and tapped his nose "careful or your suit will say Stark Industries on it" they stopped outside a door, not as fancy as the labs there wasn't even a lock on this one. Phil rapped on the door and headed in with Clint following close by.

"Hey Doc” Phil said " got a new test subject for ya" he pointed to Clint

"The infamous Hawkeye eh? Lets see how fit you are" he responded 

As Phil walked back outside taking a seat outside the door and pulled out his stark pad to get back to work.

30 minutes passed before the door re opened an Clint came out drenched in sweat, looking tired already. "How did you do?" Phil asked

"Alright I think I mean I'm no Captain America but he said with my training I will get better" Clint was panting 

"Well that's good I thought you were gunna say that you had failed or something." He smiled "right go clean up and then we gotta get your clearance set and get your ID badge"

"It never stops does it"

Phil laughed "your complaining already agent Barton, you haven't even gone on a mission yet!" At this point the were back at the living quarters "okay Barton I suppose we can leave that for tomorrow, clean up and get some rest it's going to be worse tomorrow" Phil smiled as he patted him on the back "you know where I am if you need anything, or JARVIS is always around" Phil said as he walked away. Clint felt the cold of his door handle as he walked into his new home; all he wanted to do was relax under a hot shower, so he did just that before falling into an deep sleep.

I guess now he finally belongs, no longer is he the skinny runt that hid in the orphanage he is now Agent Clinton 'Clint' Barton of S.H.I.E.L.D


	4. Settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint is beginning to settle in....Kinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys, i moved house this week and have been working a lot more. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy

"The time is 7:45am, the weather is sunny with a slight chance of rain in the afternoon, Agent Barton you have a training session in 45 minutes" JARVIS boomed into the room making Clint jump out of bed.

"Uh thanks JARVIS, I mean that's one way to wake up" he said groggily rubbing his eyes with the base on his hands.

"Your welcome sir" JARVIS responded

Clint stretched his body awake and headed for the shower; he opted for an ice cold one to help wake him up. His muscles jumping to life under the freezing water, he took to cleaning himself off and taking care of some business. Clint had messed around with some girls here and there while with the circus but he never felt anything for them, they were basically there to ease his blue balls, he was used to being alone but there were days like today where being alone really got to him.

When he had finally cleaned off and shook off his pang of depression he realized he really didn't have any clothes with him. "Uh JARVIS" he was still trying to get used to talking to the A.I. "Where can I get some clothes?" He felt a little embarrassed; he was probably the only agent who got signed with only one set of clothes.

"Agent Coulson placed some clothes in the closet to your left, he believed they would be satisfactory" JARVIS replied. 

He realized his jaw had fallen open at that comment and quickly snapped it shut and opened the doors to the closet. For a handler Phil knew a lot about Clint's clothing style, there was about 5 pairs of jeans, a load of t-shirts and 3 pairs of S.H.I.E.L.D sweat pants. He couldn't help but smile as he picked up them running his hand down the lettering and logo on the leg. 

He threw them on with a sleeveless t-shirt and sneakers he found and headed for the door.

"Agent Barton! I see I picked the right sizes for you" Phil smiled at him "are you ready for your first day of training?"

"Uh" he tugged at the bottom of his shirt "yea thanks Phi... Agent Coulson"

Coulson walked with Clint until they made it to a room littered with crash mats and punching bags. "Col. Rogers" Phil called out to the man behind the moving punch bag, who stopped his assault when he heard his name.

Sweat was covering his white shirt, and you could see his chest and shoulders rise and fall with each breath. His body was toned anywhere there was a muscle he seemed like the perfect human.

"Agent Coulson" Cap smiled placing a hand on his shoulder "how are you doing?" He grabbed a glance at Clint "another new agent, Phil your like a child in a dog shelter" he laughed.

Clint could tell that Phil was engrossed in this man, he saw the mans eyes gloss over the minute he was touched " Hey Steve, I'm good" he smiled "and I'm not that bad with the recruits" he laughed "this is Agent Barton"

Clint stuck out his hand to the cap "you can call me Clint" he smiled

"Steve or Cap either works for me, nice to meet you" he said finishing a firm handshake. "Barton.... Barton as in Hawkeye?" He looked at Phil for confirmation

"That's me" Clint replied "worlds greatest marksman" he let a grin wash across his face, how did they all know him!

"He's starting his training today wanna spar with him cap?" Phil said as the sound of hope was obvious

"Sure boss" Steve smiled "have you done it before?"

Clint shook his head "I mean I wrestled my brother Barney" he let out a laugh as he watched Steve take his place on the mat and wave him over.

"Be easy cap!" Phil Said as he left the room.

Steve smiled and spent his time first explaining what they were doing and why, in the beginning he kept winning but with in the first hour Clint was starting to learn the cap's fighting ways and began winning, pinning the big guy under him and dam it felt good to win

"Good job Barton" Steve said from underneath him as he smiled

A couple hours passed of them wrestling and working out together when cap finally spoke up. " So are the rumors true, you can hit a bull’s-eye with out even looking?"

Clint let out a laugh "Steve they don't call me Hawkeye for nothing. I can always hit my target” he winked automatically feeling stupid for the comment.

Steve just smiled; he looked a little thrown off by his comment, "have you got a suit yet?” he finally asked as he stood and got some water, handing a bottle to Clint.

"Not yet, Tony was all about my bow and range. I mean it's not gunna be able to compete with yours" he smiled

Steve's face flushed "well captain America has to be patriotic!" He smiled, his breathing finally getting back to normal, his shoulders still rising and falling with every breath; Clint couldn't help but take every inch of the man in.

"So....how are you finding the future" Clint blurted out, watching Steve's face for a reaction.

"Oh...uh.... Honestly I'm still taking it all in" he fidgeted "but I'm here to protect my country" he smiled "right I'm going to clean up, good job today Agent Barton" he said as he packed up his bag and threw it over his shoulder.

Clint felt like he had overstepped the line there, I guess he never thought how hard it would be to leave everything you knew behind, maybe because he never really had anything.

He let out a sigh, "JARVIS can you show me to room 736"

"Certainly sir" 

Clint mindlessly followed the lights to the office, it was set away from everything else he looked around and noticed that there really wasn't anything or anyone around. He took in a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in" the voice boomed from inside

He slowly turned the doorknob in his hand and pushed it open, his eyes floating across the man who was slumped over a massive stack of papers. "Oh you look really busy, I can come back" he turned on his heels"

"Clint! Wait there must be some reason why you came all the way down here, paperwork can wait" he smiled "what's up?" He gestured to the seat in front of his desk.

Clint took his offer and perched on the armrest of the chair. "Phil... Agent Coulson, I just feel a little lost, what am I supposed to be doing?" He looked a little bit like a lost puppy as he said how he felt.

"Clint, don't look so sad! At the moment there really isn't much to do, S.H.I.E.L.D actually has some downtime" he stood up "how about this, you go get cleaned up and we will get you sized for your suit and tactical gear?" Phil smiled as he watched the archers face light up " then we can see if Tony has got any farther on your bow" he placed his hand on his shoulder.

Clint shifted uncomfortably "okay boss" he stood up allowing Phil's hand to linger on his shoulder before he turned to walk away, when he opened the door he whispered a thank you to Phil, he felt embarrassed to actually say it out loud.

"You're welcome Barton" Phil replied enjoying watching the man’s shoulders tense with his response.

 

By the time he had showered and thrown on a new set of clothes, he had opened his door to head back to Phil's office, but he was already outside his door. " Whoa...hey.... Can you teleport or something" he asked still a bit shocked at seeing him there.

"Now if I told you that I'd have to kill you...it's the rules" he smiled " come on let's get you suited"

Clint followed Phil to yet another nameless door, which seemed to be something S.H.I.E.L.D seemed to love maybe because it stopped people from getting there bearings he thought. As they walked he dropped a tiny bit back from Phil to give him self the opportunity to take in Phil, he used it as a way of getting to know his mannerisms. For years Clint had been able to read people by the way they walked and interacted. Phil seemed so wound up it was obvious that the man didn't sleep much, by the bags under his eyes, but Clint couldn't completely get a read on him, of was like he had the secrets of the world on his shoulders.

"Enjoying the view back there agent Barton?" Phil turned his head to Clint as he walked.

Clint felt his face turn the color of a tomato, oh god how long had he been staring "I.....uh....I....sorry I was trying to read your body language, trying to keep mind active" as he said this he realized how stupid it did really sound, almost like a 13 year olds excuse for checking someone out. He let out a embarrassed groan as we walked back next to Phil. "Sorry boss" he dropped his head like a kid in trouble.

Phil couldn't help but laugh " no need to be sorry Clint" his hand dropped on his shoulder "I know I have a awesome butt" he broke out into a laughing fit and wiped a tear from his eye as they finally made it to there destination.

The door opened with no resistance "Agent Coulson! It's been a while, did you rip your suit pants again" a mans voice echoed from the back of the room that was littered with fabric and half made suits and lines and lines of boots. The man finally came Into view making Clint relax, the man was eerily skinny and was wearing a S.H.I.E.L.D issued t-shirt and bright skinny jeans, his hair was perfectly messed up and his piercing green eyes seemed to glow.

"Oooo Coulson is this my early birthday present" he squeaked as he took in Clint, his eyes darting to every muscle on his body.

Clint allowed him to practically visually fuck him. He was never one to feel uncomfortable with being checked out and it did help that this guy was easy on the eyes; he let a smile slip across his face as he watched the man lick his lips.

"Calm down Justin, this is Agent Barton, he needs his suit and tactical gear. I brought him to you because I knew you wouldn't complain about sizing up this agent" Phil laughed as he watched the mans eyes widen.

Justin clapped out of excitement "tell me everything! What does he need" he turned to Clint " what's your skill? Other than making men and woman drool over your toned biceps" he said as his had grasped his bicep.

“I’m a skilled marksman” he smiled at the man who continued to squeeze his bicep

“Ooooh Phillll you bring me such sexy sounding gifts” and with that Justin dragged Clint over to the table, the only one that seemed to not be covered in material. “Right, Sit!” he pointed at the empty stool “What do you want your suit to look like and what would help you work better” he smiled “Business first Agent Barton, Fun later” he winked.

Here we go Clint thought as he let the man measure him.


	5. Lets size you up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil oversteps his mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long guys, my Beta decided to drop off the face of the earth- if anyone wants to be my new beta let me know :)

The fitter was defiantly enjoying the task at hand, probably more so than the measurements needed. Clint was defiantly being felt up more times than necessary, its not that he didn’t find the man easy on the eyes but the last thing he wanted was to be sporting a boner in this situation “Act Professional Barton” he thought.

“I say we go sleeveless, as an archer we need those arms out and fully moveable” Justin said as he wrapped his measuring tape around Clint’s bicep, scribbling notes on to the pad that was resting on the table.

“Uh I mean it would help, my eyes and my arms are kinda my weapons” Clint responded quickly glancing at Phil who was still buried in paperwork in the corner of the room, it was like he was just there to make sure Justin didn’t molest Clint.

“Phil darling any preferences on color, or are we sticking to the boring old all black, Justin’s vision is clearly wasted at S.H.I.E.L.D routine?” he called over to Phil who had finally looked up from his work with a smirk forming on his face.

“Oh Justin, you chose this job and this clearance level! Tactical all black please as for the uniform why not throw some inspiration in from this” Phil got up and threw a photo of Clint in his circus costume on the table.

Clint couldn’t help but let his face flush as Justin carefully studied the photo. “Ohhh Phill please can I keep him? A masked crusader and the man clearly likes purple” He wined “I bet he can tie one hell of a knot” he glanced at Clint “I’ve heard stories about the carnie folk! Oooooo please tell me they are true!” the man was practically jumping on Clint’s lap, which made him jump knocking the stool over and making them both tumble to the floor.

“Ohh I like being on top” Justin joked as he got off the archer  
Phil had jumped to his feet to help up his new agent “Status report Barton” 

Clint let out a groan he was tired of this and as ever Phil was so technical “I’m not made out of glass Coulson, I’m fine” he snapped, “Are we done here yet?” he tried to not let his anger come out in his voice but it seemed to creep out.

Justin felt the anger in Clint’s voice hit him like a brick wall, he automatically changed into business mode, addressing Phil “Agent Coulson I have everything I need, the suit may take a bit longer but Tactical will be completed in about 5 hours” he looked over at Clint who’s blue eyes seemed to flash with anger “please accept my apologies Agent Barton” with that he turned on his heel and practically ran into his office in the back of the room.

Clint rubbed the back of his neck feeling a bit stiff from the fall. “you really let that go to far Coulson, What the fuck” he said as he headed towards the door “As my handler aren’t you supposed to stop shit like that, Jarvis can you please direct me to Stark’s lab” Clint closed the door behind him leaving Phil standing in the room.

Phil pinched the bridge of his nose trying to figure out the best way to do damage control on that situation. “ Jarvis please alert me if Agent Barton leaves Stark’s Lab” he finally said as he walked towards Justin’s office

“Certainly sir”

Calming down Justin was surprisingly easy, he just gets a little rattled when men yell making him feel like that 6 year old boy with the abusive father all over again. “Hey Justin, I’m sorry” he said calmly to Justin who was currently acting like he was paying attention to the drawings on his desk, his shoulders shaking, Phil places his hand gently on the shaking shoulder in front of him, swinging him around and bringing him into a hug “Justin, I didn’t mean to put you in that situation” his hand started slowly moving up and down Justin’s back.

When it came to S.H.I.E.L.D Phil had never been one to be openly affectionate, he was always feared by the new recruits and was seen as the man with no emotions, but when it came to Justin something was different. The two of them had a past; back when Phil was dreaming to be a Ranger, Justin was busy dealing with an alcoholic father and a deadbeat mom living 2 doors down from the Coulson household. Days and days of Phil walking past Justin’s house as he came running out for school with a new bruise or a new cut, Phil finally befriended the boy and in the end his family saved Justin’s life.

As he watched the man sob into his favorite suit he flash backed to the day he was able to tell Justin that he no longer had to go home and that he could live with him. I guess in a way he has been protecting him ever since, moving to NY for S.H.I.E.L.D and bringing him along, getting Fury to okay hiring him as the costume guy. “I’m sorry J, it’s me Phil” he pulled the crying man closer, who was finally settling down.

“Agent Coulson, Mr. Stark and Agent Barton have left the lab and heading for the building exit” JARVIS boomed into the room

“Fuck” Phil cursed as he released Justin from the hug “J I have to go, please don’t take anything to serious. Make sure your home tonight I’m making your favorite dinner” he smiled as he walked away, grabbing his phone to quickly find the ingredients he needed for the dinner he was now making.

“What do you mean ‘Just shoot something” Clint asked as Tony pointed towards the park

“Just shoot something Bird boy, preferably not a person” Tony joked

“Shouldn’t this be done in a range or something, not in a busy New York park” Clint hesitated, not wanting to do this he kept his bow at his side.

“MR STARK! You may be a millionaire that can get away with stuff like that but implementing one of our agents as well” Fury’s voice made both the men jump, there shoulders tightening from the act of being caught

“What are you talking about Fury, I am simply getting Agent Birdboy to shoot things” he clapped his hand on Clint’s shoulder and turned on his heels “Now when did S.H.I.E.L.D put down the training of an agent as a bad idea?”

“When you are endangering civilians” Fury had began to walk up to the two men, as Coulson ran over to them JARVIS kindly brought him up to speed. 

“BARTON WHAT WERE YOU THINKING” Coulson couldn’t hold in his anger he grabbed the archers collar dragging him away from the shocked Stark and throwing him down on the floor.

“What the fuck!?!” Clint yelped as his ass hit the tile floor sliding along a bit, friction burns appearing on his arms

Fury and Tony couldn’t help but stare, Phil was breathing so heavily from the anger. “Your not better than the rules Agent Barton, remember I got you here and I can easily make you disappear” he growled out.

Tony started to walk out the door to his left, hoping to doge the Coulson bullet, “Not so fast Tony, your not in the clear either” Tony’s eyes widened, quickly glancing to Fury who just shrugged.

“JARVIS make sure Agent Barton goes to my office and waits for me, with no detours” anger flashed in his eyes that were stuck on the archer, who had finally started to get off the floor.

“Certainly Sir” the A.I responded

Clint began to open his mouth to state his case but thought better of it turning on his heel to head towards Phil’s office. Of course he would fuck up something so good, so typical of Clint. He let out a sigh as he made it to the office door.

“Tony are you out of your mind? I’m amazed that Fury him self hasn’t had you locked up!!” Coulson boomed

“Jeeze Coulson take a chill pill wont you, I mean I like it when your rough but that’s a bit much” Tony joked trying to make the man calm down “you know as well as I do that he would of never taken that shot”

In an instant Coulson had Tony’s collar in his hands “Tony I know that but to play with his mind like that is unfair, you need to learn rules. You cant always run around acting like king” he growled out as he pushed him back and walked away, feeling the anger still welling up in his stomach.

Fury just looked at Tony and then at Phil who was walking with a purpose “Tony you know he is right, if you were an Agent you would be in serious trouble right now. As Stark industries is only a consultant your luck, I wouldn’t want to be dealing with an angry Coulson” he laughed as he watched Tony fix his collar and head out the door.

The wait in Coulson’s office was killing him, I don’t see why this was such a big deal it wasn’t like he had even shot an arrow, plus it was all Tony’s idea. 

Even though Clint was used to sitting around this time he couldn’t seem to keep his body in check, his knee was bobbing up and down and his fingers kept tensing around the bow at his side. He felt like a kid in the principles office all over again, then he heard the loud footsteps stop outside the office making his stomach knot up.

“Agent Barton do you realize why you’re here” Phil said as he walked around to his chair

“Kinda but I didn’t…” Clint tried to get out before Phil interrupted 

“Because you are a selfish hot head that clearly cant follow rules” he growled out between his teeth “What if your bow had killed someone and your disrespect for me and for Justin is unbelievable”

By this point Clint had dropped his eyes to the floor feeling like the kid back in the orphanage, completely unwanted.

“I…I…I’m sorry sir” he finally squeaked out

“Get out of my sight Barton, don’t leave HQ I will figure out our decision by tomorrow” Phil snapped watching Clint get out of the chair dragging his bow behind him like a child.

Phil settled himself behind his desk, trying to regulate his breathing and calm himself down, in all honesty he wasn’t sure why he had got so worked up over something so trivial, but Clint did upset Justin and then to attempt to shoot arrows into a busy New York park all Phil could do was let out a sigh. He picked up the phone and called Nick Fury.

“Sir I would just like to apologize my temper earlier” Phil said

“Phil…Cheese, how long have I known you? You are never angry unless it is necessary…I trust you had a good reason to throw a recruit to the floor and no you don’t need to fill out paperwork for that” he joked

“I think I may have overstepped my anger mark today Nick” he responded dragging his hand over his face

“Cheese I have all faith in you that you can either fix what you’ve done or he deserved it and plus he signed a legal binding contract” Nick laughed

“Thanks Nick” Phil finally responded as he took a deep breath in, the faith that man had in him was insane.

Clint sulked the entire way back to his room, yet another good thing he had fucked up. He began packing his bag again and cleaning his nest up so it looked like new. His mind was set on the fact that he was being sent home. “JARVIS could you please tell me where Agent Coulson is” he asked hoping it wasn’t Fury’s office.

“Agent Coulson had just left Director Fury’s office and is on route here I believe sir” JARVIS responded

Clint’s heart fell in his stomach, he just took his place near the edge of the chair standing as straight as he could, almost like a army recruit waiting to be dismissed,

And he waited.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barton's case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update, felt right to leave it there. Sorry that its taking so long kinda lost momentum recently

Clint felt like time stood still while he waited for Phil to hand him his dismissal papers, he rocked slightly on his feet from the nerves as he heard footsteps stop outside his door.

“Here we go Barton, out on your ass again” Clint muttered to himself as he watched the door open and Coulson walked in.

“Agent Barton I-“ Phil began but he was cut off as Clint pushed past him with his duffle bag heading towards the main entrance of the headquarters. Phil took a moment to register what had just happened as he noticed Clint’s bow case sitting on the chair; he swiveled on his heels and chased the fleeing archer.

“Jarvis, do not allow Agent Barton to leave” Phil said as he ran.

“Certainly Sir, Total Headquarter lockdown in effect, protocol 74362 has been activated” Jarvis boomed.

Clint had almost made it to the door before the steel shutter slammed down in his face “Shit” he cursed as he tried to slide over to the window before it went into lockdown, “Jarvis what the fuck!”

“Sir I am not allowed to let you leave, especially with the lockdown in effect please await further instruction” Jarvis responded

“Son of a bitch” Clint slumped down against the steel shutter as he saw Coulson walk up to him.

“Agent Barton…What the hell was that” Coulson snapped as he tried to catch his breath

“I was trying to make my dismissal easier on you…Agent Coulson” Clint spat at the man making sure his anger was apparent

Phil’s face dropped and his hand slid across his face in desperation, “Dismissal? Why would you think that?” he sighed

Clint moved away from Phil “Look I am old enough to know that I’m not wanted, especially when your so called handler throws you across the room” he fidgeting with the strap on his bag “Don’t worry I’ve been unwanted my entire life Phil” he picked up his bag “ever since my brother beat me to a pulp ive known it, so don’t feel guilty its my life”

Phil's heart broke at how little Clint thought he was worth, he let out another sigh before starting “Agent Barton, I will admit that my anger got the best of me and I over reacted but you have to understand Justin is like a brother to me, so your disrespect to him is practically disrespecting me. Now I know his actions were out of line but it was purely innocent and I have addressed it . As for the stunt you pulled with Stark, that is another matter…what were you thinking just because Stark tells you to do something usually never means its right, and Barton be aware that if you had taken that shot you would be in a cell right now” Phil looked at Clint hoping to see some reaction.

“Sir Director Fury is requesting for Lock down to be removed as he needs to leave his office” JARVIS cut into there conversation

‘Crap’ Phil thought ‘everyone had be locked into the rooms that there were in when I told JARVIS to stop Barton from leaving, the Director is not going to be pleased “Uh shit of course JARVIS override code Alpha Papa Juliette Charlie”

“As you wish sir” JARVIS responded as the shutters came up “Protocol 74362 overridden”

Clint’s eyes darted to the now open door and back to Phil.

“Agent Barton…Clint…Leave if you must but know that dismissal wasn’t even an option for me, I want to work with you and help you as much as I can. An I think we both know the last thing you want to be doing is going back to the Circus” Phil said as calmly as possible as he watched Clint walk towards the door “Just remember Agent, that this was your choice, we didn’t make you leave”

With that said Clint still turns towards the door and walks out


	7. Kill list

His mind was still stuck on walking, he didn't even want to look back and realise the disappointment of walking away from S.H.I.E.L.D, walking away from this so called better life. What was he supposed to do now the circus was miles away now and he had no money, just a duffle that should of been full of clothes but he had just stuffed his quiver in there, he wanted to leave all the things behind that we're given to him so they wouldn't have a reason to arrest him for stealing.His feet lead him to Central Park and he found a bench to slump down onto so he could try and figure out his next move.

Phil stood by the door for a couple minutes trying to take in the fact that he watched his asset just walk away from his contract, which by S.H.I.E.L.D standards meant he was now a compromised assassin. He quickly swivelled on his heels and headed towards the directors office, harshly knocking on the mans door.

"Come in" he heard through the door

"Sir! We have an issue, but I feel that I can-"

"Agent your asset is now on S.H.I.E.L.D's kill list and you know the rules well enough to understand the severity of this." The directors brow furrowed "Cheese what the fuck happened, I thought you said you could handle this?"

"Sir..with all due respect I had it handled until you made me take the headquarters off lockdown. He chose to leave" Phil sighed "I don't think he realises, and even if he does he can hide well and you know it"

"Well then you better get out there and bring him back before one of our overachieving agents brings back his body" Fury said as he looked back down as the paperwork on his desk.

"Yes sir" Phil said as he headed to the exit as he jammed his com set in his ear, "JARVIS any idea where he went?"

"Agent Coulson I would head towards Central Park as that's where he has disappeared off any CCTV surveillance" the A.I replied.

"Thanks J"

"My pleasure sir" 

Phil rushed towards Central Park hoping for Clint's sake he wasn't to out in the open, keeping in agent mode he scanned the immediate area when his eyes caught a duffle bag unattended by the base of a tree, he slowly began to walk towards it.

"I remember in your file it said you liked high up places, as you saw better from a distance" Phil said to the tree, hearing movements as he spoke "it's a good thing I found you...according to the director your on the S.H.I.E.L.D kill list so it's probably best your up there" Phil sat below the tree in question making a point that the agent would know he wasn't leaving anytime soon.

The branches of the tree shook a little bit from the movement in them, Phil held his ground and stayed seated awaiting some sort of response when Clint suddenly swung down from the tree hanging from his legs above Phil. 

"Kill list? What the fuck did I do? I didn't take the shot that Stark told me to" Clint snapped as he hung upside down and crossed his arms.

Phil couldn't stop the chuckle that came out his mouth at the view of Clint, he took a couple seconds to compose himself before addressing him with a answer. " in case you don't remember you signed your life away you are an agent, and when an agent refuses to fall in line and leave his stationed barracks the bosses get a little twitchy about someone in the real world knowing all the companies secrets" he cleared his throat " so they make that problem disappear" he looked at Clint's face to gage his response to the last part of information he had provided.

Clint felt his stomach turn at the information he had just heard, he basically signed away his freedom just for a hot meal and a bed. "So basically what your telling me is that I have to go back or die?" He looked down at the man who was now fiddling with a stick on the ground.

"As much as I hate to lock you in a cage, pretty much...I mean your good at hiding but S.H.I.E.L.D has better hunters" he snapped the stick that he was holding in his hands " I can't promise to keep you safe but I can promise that if you come back you won't get killed..." Phil took a breath to compose the rising butterflies in his stomach "Barton you have amazing skills, don't give it up so easily" he felt his face flush.

"Says the man who said he could make me disappear" Clint folded back up into the tree "remember trust is a two way road Agent Coulson" 

Phil felt a guilt replace they butterflies in his stomach "Clint, I can only apologise for my outburst earlier and I was planing on saying this before you ran out. I had no excuse to act that way, to manhandle you and I apologise, I was simply going to put you on a two week firearms course and ban you from using your bow" he cleared his throat " Agent Barton...Clint I am on your side you have 3 hours to report to my office after that I cannot protect you anymore" phil stood up feeling like he had said his piece and really the ball was in his court now.


End file.
